In the past when the need existed for a four wheel drive vehicle such as a tractor one had to be purchased or rented to serve the needs of the user. In the case of small farmers, ranchers, contractors and the like purchase of such a vehicle was prohibitive and most of the time not available for rent.
Further, on small ranches and farms the need for a single drive tractor is common and most users have one available and can readily obtain another like vehicle if needed. Thus, if there was some way to connect two single drive tractors in series to form a single four wheel drive vehicle, a user could have available a four wheel drive vehicle when needed by merely having access to two single axle driven tractors.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a novel coupler for connecting in a series arrangement the back of one single axle driven tractor with the front of another single axle tractor with both tractors having their front wheels and axle assemblies removed. This novel coupling arrangement employs means for interconnecting and utilizing the leading tractor for controlling the steering mechanism of the following tractor so that the two interconnected single axle driven tractors operate in unison as a four wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, attempts have been made to use one or more single axle driven tractors to do a four wheel tractor job but individually and in combination these single axle driven tractors lacked the versatility of a four wheel drive vehicle. Accordingly, the need exists in industry, on the farm and ranch for a four wheel drive vehicle especially if it can be assembled from a pair of two wheel drive readily available tractors with little difficulty in combining them into a single vehicle and then reconverting them back to their individual tractor status.